Bowser Sends A Message to the Heroes
Here is the scene where during our heroes are happy to see the DigiDestined are back. Bowsers sends a message to our heroes about they're evil plans in War of the Apocalypse. Emerl: I'm glad you guys are back. Tai Kamiya: We are back. Xion: Thank you Uxie, Mesprit and Azelf. For getting our friends back. (The Lake trio speaks) Tino Tonitini: They said you're welcome. Sora Takenouchi: They look so cute. Twilight Sparkle: Very cute. Emerl: Xion, Shido, and I will find G-Merl. Rika Nonaka: Okay. Mordecai: Are we forgetting something? Tino Tonitini: You're right. We've got to stop the Villains and free all Legendary Pokémon. Ash Ketchum: Right. (Then the water shows Bowser) Tino Tonitini: Bowser! Takuya Kanbara: That guy is here? (Bowser laugh evilly but they can't hear him) Zoe Orimoto: Uh? Tish Katsufrakis: Where's the sound? Ash Ketchum: Bowser. Hey Bowser. The volume is mute, we can't hear you. Carver Descartes: We can't hear you, either. Ron Stoppable: You have to press the speaker. Kim Possible: Click on the green button that has the volume. Laura: It's right there, on the right. Shido Itsuka: Your volume is off. Press the volume button. Rod: (In Short Fuse's voice) Every time a villain calls in, this happens. Bowser: (Turns on the volume but he turns the screen off) Hello? Hello? Rex Owen: We can hear you. But we can't see you. Lor McQuarrie: Did you got it already? (The screen turns back on) Bowser: How about now? Max Taylor: That's better! Tino Tonitini: Yes! Carver Descartes: Good job! Bowser: Excellent! Now where was I? (Laughing Evilly) Tino Tonitini: Bowser! Max Taylor: What are you up to? Bowser: Your efforts are impressive, heroes, but you are destined to fail, as the reckless fool has failed before you. Leonardo: We'll finish you all right there right now! Ash Ketchum: And where are the Legendaries!? (The video shows twelve Legendary Pokémon the Villains caught are roaring in pain when the laser beam is mind controlling them) Zoe Drake: No! Don't hurt them! Rex Owen: You sneaks! Bowser: Oh, you think I am? I am the King of all Koopas! And sooner or later, you heroes will be destroyed and many Legendary Pokémon will belong to us forever! Kurumi Tokisaki: Well then if you want to end this battle, you must see us in Tokyo. It's not fair from where you are now. (Kurumi Tokisaki press the button but turns out it was not the button to turn off the screen and press it again but nothing happened still) Kurumi Tokisaki: Wait, how do you turn it off? Bowser Jr.: Right here. Kurumi Tokisaki: What do I push? Foolscap: Push it right here. Kurumi Tokisaki: I though it was the red button. (Sheer then turns off the screen and the message disappears) Raphael: Why I oughtta! Double-D: Calm down, Raph. Max Taylor: Wanna bet? We better go to Tokyo and stop them and save Legendary Pokémon. Tino Tonitini: Sunset Shimmer. Sunset Shimmer: Tino. (hugs Tino) Tino Tonitini: I was worried about you. Sunset Shimmer: Me too. But we're together again. Oh my Tino. Carver Descartes: (hears the T-phone and answers it) Hello. (a speaker saids something) I understand. See you later. (hangs up) Bad news. It was Emerl. He said he and the others can't find G-Merl. He's really gone. Sunset Shimmer: Good. We don't need him. (Sunset walk toward the pond) Sora: What? What do you mean "we don't need him?" He's our friend. Donald Duck: Why did you said that?! Sunset Shimmer: He and I broke up. Goofy: Well, what are we to do now? Sunset Shimmer: (Sigh) I don't know. (They hear a signal as Kim presses the screen they see Wade) Wade: Calling all heroes. Japan is in danger. Bowser and his Villains' Machine have already took control of all Legendary Pokemon. We will be starting our final run to stop them in one hour. We don't how to stop it, but we have to try. (The screen turns off) Benson: Oh, man! Skips: We got to go save the world and many Legendary Pokémon. Tino Tonitini: Yeah. Alright then everybody, we figure out what's the only way to free all Legendary Pokémon. We got to destroy the computer that was controlling them, once we destroy it we will defeat all the Villains and save the world. Are you guys with me? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah, I'm in boyfriend of mine. T.K. Takaishi: Let's go. Matt Ishida: T.K? Cody Hida: What is it? T.K. Takaishi: We don't know what kind of danger will be waiting for us, but we'll see. I'm sure those poor Legendary Pokémon needs us so I'm going. Sonic: T.K. is right. Gabumon: Come on, let's do it. Matt Ishida: Let's go. Sora Takenouchi: Count me in. Joe Kido: Kay, I'll go. I'm convinced. Mimi Tachikawa: Well I'm not staying by myself I got to help out my friends and save the world! Ash Ketchum: I'm in! Pikachu: Pika! Pika! Optimus Prime: You all know there's only one way to free Legendary Pokémon. We must destroy the Pokémon Dark Generator. Tai Kamiya: That's great. It's decided. We're going to Tokyo, japan! All: YEAH!! Optimus Prime: That's what I like to hear you Tai. I'm so proud of you and all of you. Tai Kamiya: Thanks, Optimus. Tino Tonitini: And it's time for us to have reinforcements. Fluttershy: How? (as if somewhat answering her question, two Quinjets landed, one blue, one red, both with the Avengers symbol) (we see Team Cap and Team Iron Man walk out of their Quinjets) Nighlock: Hop we're not too late for the fun to begin? Human Rarity: No, in fact, we were actually getting started. Ant-Man: Good, cause I wanted a piece of the action. Tino Tonitini: Our reinforcements are right here. Takuya Kanbara: No, way! (The army of Pokemon with their mega stones appears) Tino Tonitini: Mega Evolution Pokemon. We must join forces to defeat the Villains and save the World and Legendary Pokemon, or will all die. Are you with us? (An army of Pokemon they can mega evolve accept and join the heroes as Emerl comes by and do his speech) Emerl: (In Stacker Pentecost) Today. Today... At the edge of our hope, at the end of our time, we have chosen not only to believe in ourselves, but in each other. Today there is not a man nor woman in here that shall stand alone. Not today. Today we face the Villains to save Legendary Pokemon and bring the fight to them! Today we are *canceling* the Apocalypse! (Everyone cheered) Optimus Prime: It's time to save Legendary Pokémon and the world. Autobots. Tino Tonitini: Heroes. Emerl: Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1. Optimus, Tino & Emerl: Roll out! (They all take off to Tokyo to the final battle) Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes